White Chocolate
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, femslash, drabble. It's not exactly as though there's a reward for completing Hercules' twelve tasks, Roxanne thinks. Mention if used, thx. *For M&MWP Drabble Tag* *light M*


**White Chocolate**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my twin, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

For: **Drabble Tag** in the M&MWP forum. Pairing: Verity/Roxanne Weasley. Prompt: tame.

- ^-^3

Verity straddled Roxanne's hips very gingerly, her lips curved up in that permanent smile. "Comfy?" she asked the younger witch.

Roxanne nodded. It was all she could do, since she didn't trust her voice right now.

The blonde witch sat up straight and, in one slippery move, pulled her top and bra off over her head. Then she bent forward a little, hovering over Roxanne. Her smile was smaller this time, but sweeter.

Roxanne dragged her eyes away from Verity's green gaze and down her front. Her mind must've been playing tricks on her. Seeing Verity's breasts, so white and free and pink, reminded Roxanne of the rose-flavored chocolates her mother used to make when Roxanne and Freddie were little. In fact, Verity's nipples reminded her _exactly_ of those chocolates and Roxanne suddenly could smell them and—oh, what was she _doing_? After all the time it'd taken her to work up the courage to demand when she and Verity, who'd been casually dating for two years, would finally become intimate, now she could think of anything else _but_ sex? How irritating!

Verity distracted the twenty-two-year-old as she bent down, pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and kissed Roxanne on the lips. This kiss was just as plush as the others had been from Verity; they were always this way and yet that made them all the more exciting.

Roxanne squirmed, feeling heat rushing between her legs. Hmm. Perhaps they hadn't done anything yet because Roxanne was still quick to excite.

"Are you going to, or shall I…?"

"No, no, I've got it," Roxanne bumbled, fussing with the buttons down her front and wishing that she'd worn anything but this shirt today because it was cute, yes, but it really wasn't practical for this sort of thing.

And it wasn't as though she was going to make Verity do all this work. Granted, Roxanne had worked enough for this as it stood. She was reminded of one of Rose's lectures on mythology—a useless lecture that didn't help prove Rose's idea that she _wasn't_ a carbon-copy of Aunt Hermione—a lecture about Hercules and the work he'd done to please the Olympians. "He had twelve tasks," Rose had said.

Well, Roxanne hadn't had twelve tasks to woo Verity, but the result was the same, wasn't it? That there wasn't exactly a reward but at least a little more work to do?

Roxanne tried tuning that train of thought out, because—if she remembered correctly—Hercules faced a certain heartbreak despite his miracles, and Roxanne didn't want heartbreak. It was bad enough that she'd felt the need to keep her relationship with Verity secret from her family, fearing they wouldn't approve not because they were both witches but because Verity was her parents' close friend and it would feel like a betrayal and—

Verity slipped a hand beneath Roxanne's tiny shorts and tugged them off. Roxanne's attention refocused.

"This is nice," the older woman breathed between pecks. "The first weekend with the house to yourself."

"Sorry it's not more romantic," the brunette mumbled, and she was kissed on her left temple. "I'll get my own place…soon."

Verity grinned into her cheek. "It's all right, luv." Verity pushed her down fully on the bed, as if to add, "Now let me show you how things are done."

The ceiling swam before Roxanne's pewter eyes as Verity's hands nearly lit her nerves on fire—especially when they went to cool the heat between her legs and only worsened it. But then Verity's blonde bob bobbed into view and she kissed Roxanne again and then buried Roxanne's face in her chest.

Ah, this was it, the beginning of a real adult life, Roxanne mused. She drew her timid, lazy tongue down Verity's neck, over her collar bone, and along the rise of her breast until she had the nipple in her mouth. Suddenly it hit Roxanne that the rose-flavored chocolates hadn't really been rose-flavored but pink-tinted white chocolate and, oh, how appropriate that was now, to think of Verity as sweet, white chocolate because Roxanne's own parents made crass chocolate jokes all the time simply because they could and—

"OH! Never mind! We'll come back later!" Angelina babbled.

Roxanne and Verity froze. Caught up in their passion, neither witch had heard Roxanne's bedroom door open, but they'd both heard it slam shut after three pairs of eyes—belonging to Roxanne's brother, father, and mother—had witnessed their private moment. Roxanne's face grew warm and she hid it in the crook of Verity's neck. Verity rested her cheek atop Roxanne's head, but Roxanne could feel her grinning, the scamp.

"Never thought Roxie would be the one on the bottom" came through the thick door in the voice of Roxanne's twin, to which both parents audibly slapped him alongside the head as they rushed downstairs.

Roxanne glared at the door, her cheeks aflame, but she wondered if she could take that reaction as a good sign…? Regardless, it had one lovely effect: Verity's lovely smile brightened as she tried harder not to laugh.

- ^-^3

**X3 KYOOT! And a little hawt. ;P But kyoot! ;3 I love them and think they're very sweet together. But, man… I can't believe I got all this from the prompt "tame"! XD Though I kinda agree with Freddie… ;P**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;}**


End file.
